


Monster Coffee

by Moviemuncher



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Movie
Genre: College AU, Gen, Humour fic, Prompt Fill, drowsy Erik, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:<br/>my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing<br/>#pick an otp imagine them meeting like this.</p><p>I haven't done otp but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully just a good friendship fic.

Charles Xavier can't imagine a better way to start the day than a huge cup of tea followed by a breakfast of fried eggs and toast. The class could have come at a better time, maybe eight or even nine instead of seven am. However, he is in a good mood.

The same cannot be said for the young man who has just slouched next to him in the empty chair and placed a large coffee and huge can of energy drink on the small deskspace where his notes are supposed to go. Said young man is someone Charles has seen about campus; Erik Lehnsherr, a bit infamous for his bad attitude. Tall, handsome and German. 

The man reaches for his coffee and swallows gulps of it. Then he considers the can and Charles watches in bemusement as he grabs it and pops the tab to drink some. 

Charles is fascinated, that level of caffeine cannot be healthy.

Then to his horror, at 07:03, the professor still loitering at the front of the class, Erik Lehnsherr pours the remains of the can into his coffee. Then, he seemed to notice he was being watched. He turned to look at Charles, his eyes droopy in exhaustion, face pale and sharply angled.

"I'm going to die" Erik told him matter-of-factly. And then drained the entire monstrosity.

"My friend, I don't think it is that drastic" Charles smiled, amused. He notes that Erik's German accent would be unnoticeable if you didn't know his nationality. 

"It's biology" Erik corrects, "it is terrible."

"Oh no, I love it. Genetics is the most interesting topic."

"Evolution is good but I only took it as a secondary. Engineering is my thing." Erik tells him, "I should have done French or German."

"Wouldn't doing German be a bit easy?" Charles asked, he's surprised Erik is quite forthcoming in his information, reputation had it he was close-lipped. Erik nodded.

"Exactly. French would have been too." 

"Where's the challenge?" Charles asked teasingly.

"With the chess club?" Erik returned. Charles felt his mind spark anew with interest. Did Erik play chess?

"Oh, do you play chess? I think it is a splendid game." Charles asked.

"I do play chess." Erik said, he seemed a bit surprised at the road their conversation had gone down but then Prof Morrissey called for attention. 

Erik comtinued to make his monster coffee every 7am class and Charles continued to express distaste in and out of class about that habit.


End file.
